


Toxins

by Runeb19



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runeb19/pseuds/Runeb19
Summary: While on a mission for Overwatch, Jack is dosed with what appears to be a prototype of a behavioral neuro-toxin. The medical team is concerned about its long-term effects, and since they’re confident there’s no danger to their agents life, they decide the only way to study it is to leave it in his system…





	Toxins

 

“...and that's the report,” Ana said, shuffling some papers around on her desk. “They clearly didn’t know Lena and Jesse were nearby. Good thing too. In about 10 minutes Jack would’ve been helpless.”

 

Gabriel leaned back in his chair, sighing. “Well, I’m glad they got him out safe, but why send Jack at all?”

 

“We needed someone who could perform espionage work _and_   has a winning smile. Not trying to hurt your feelings Gabriel, but you can’t do both.”

 

Gabriel pulled his beanie off and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“So, what? He’s out for a day? A week?” Ana hesitated. “A _month_?”

 

“Well, you see,” She spoke slowly, picking her words carefully. “We don’t think-this kind of toxin is new. It’s slow-acting and almost seems to respond to the immune system intelligently. It clots open wounds, finds other ways to keep itself circulating in a victim’s body.” She waved her hand, as if to say _and so on, so forth._

 

“Ok…” He wondered where she was going with this.

 

“We have samples of Jack’s blood, of course, from what McCree pulled after extraction, and what we’ve taken here, but...there could be valuable information to be gained from studying the poison’s...progression.”

 

Gabriel’s jaw dropped.

 

“It’s the difference between extrapolating on the toxicological effects over time and seeing them firsthand. The information could be extremely valuable.”

 

“ _Ana_ ,” Gabriel said, aghast. “You’re _kidding_.”

 

There was a set to her jaw that told him she wasn’t. “We’ve done _extensive_ analysis of the actual poison, Angela and I led it personally. There’s a set of chemicals acting as the base, that’s what keeping the body from naturally flushing the toxins out-”

 

“What’s keeping _Jack’s_ body from flushing the toxins out!” He yelled.

 

“Big picture, Gabriel!” She snapped back.”If this were you, you’d agree in a heartbeat. and so would Jack, if he-”

 

“ _If?_ What _if_? Are you saying he’s not-”

 

“Sober.” Ana sighed.

 

Gabriel blinked, anger temporarily stalled.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“It‘s the best way I can think to describe it. Like I was saying, what we’re concerned about is the base of poison. If they find a way to couple more deadly or debilitating compounds with it, we have to be ready. We think they were field-testing it because they wanted to study it just like we are now. Their target being Jack was just a coincidence. But what they _did_ combine with the base seems to be a...mess, of neurological toxins. Everything they seemed to be able to combine that wouldn’t cancel anything else out. And yes, Angela and I separated out and diagnosed every single one, _before_ we decided on anything. Jack isn’t in any danger, short-term or long-term.”

 

Gabriel had stood up without realizing it, and sat back down, starting to relax.

 

“Ok, ok, you’re right.” Ana gave him a small smile. “But what's this about him not being...sober?”

 

Ana gave vent to a _very_ annoyed sigh. “It has to be the most loaded cocktail anyone has ever taken. If I got into the medical details we’d be here for an hour. All you need to know is that he’s basically drunk, high, and delirious. And he can’t focus, so he can’t use the visor, so he’s back to being blind on top of it all!”

 

“Ok, but why are you-”

 

“Because he’s acting like an insufferable child, and I already _have_ one of those! I am _done_! You’re babysitting for the rest of the night!”

 

“Woah, what!?” Gabriel shot back up out of his chair, only to find himself on the receiving end of one of Ana’s legendary glares.

 

“That is an _order_ Gabriel. If I gave him to Reinhardt, he’d either end up crushed, or   _actually_ drunk on top of everything, and that leaves you as the only one fit enough to handle him. And this is not a negotiation. Get down to the medbay and get him out of our hair _immediately._

 

* * *

 

“Oh thank god.”

 

Angela took one look at him and immediately crossed over to where Jack was sitting.

 

She grabbed one of his arms and heaved. “Up you get, come on now!”

 

Jack lurched to his feet.

 

“Where we going?” His voice had a slight slur to it.

 

Angela released his arm, circled around, and unceremoniously pushed Jack toward Gabriel. Unbalanced, Jack just fell almost straight down, and Gabriel had to hurry to catch him.

 

“Aw, thanks.” Jack really _did_ sound like a child.

 

“Get him _out_ of here.” Angela said, going back to her station. Gabriel heaved Jack to his feet, having to wrap both arms around the man's waist to steady him, and Jack was still leaning on him heavily.

 

“If I have to take care of him because I'm the only one big enough to, why could he be left here with you?”

 

Angela turned to face him, Ana’s dart gun in her hand and a very dark expression on her face.

 

“Ok, ok we’re going,” Gabriel said.

 

“ _We_?” Jack asked excitedly.

 

Gabriel groaned as he realized just what kind of night he was for.

 

* * *

 

 

After struggling with Jack for about 10 minutes, Gabriel decided that he didn't really _need_ to go all the way across the base to Jack's room, and there was no real reason why he couldn't just turn down the next hallway to his room. He deposited Jack on the bed, told him to stay, and sat down at his desk to do paperwork, quietly hoping Jack would fall asleep.

 

Instead, the next hour proved to be an exercise in patience, between answering Jack’s nonsensical questions and repeatedly having to get up and return Jack to the bed. Contrary to the impression the others had given, while he was definitely a chatterbox, he seemed fairly docile, and compliant.

 

_Why does Blackwatch even have so much paperwork? We’re black ops, there’s not supposed to be a record._

 

“I can’t see.” Gabriel jumped in his chair slightly as the sound of Jack’s voice. He’d been quiet for the past several minutes. Jack didn’t sound upset, but stated the fact with all the emotion of a child reciting a math problem.

 

“Uh, no Jack, no you cannot.”

 

“I haven’t been able to see for a while.” Was his memory coming back? Come to think of it, Ana hadn't mentioned anything being wrong with his memory in the first place.

 

“That’s right, Jack.” Saying his name seemed to help him.

 

“Why didn’t anyone fix it?” He sounded slightly frustrated.

 

“We did fix it, Jack.”

 

“Oh.” A pause. “But I still can’t see.”

 

“No, you can’t.” Gabriel ground out.

 

“But...why?”

 

“Because you broke it, Jack!” Gabriel snapped at him.

 

“...Oh.” He instantly felt bad. This wasn’t Jack’s fault anymore than it was Gabriel’s.

 

No, this was _Ana’s_ fault. But he certainly wasn’t going to be the one to say so. He put the papers away and turned in his chair, intending to apologize, only to find Jack standing up unsteadily, supporting himself on the bedpost.  

 

“Jack!” As he yelled, the man lost his balance and toppled, landing on top of Gabriel. There was a moment of noise, confusion, and a mess of limbs, before Jack ended up more or less sitting in his lap, head awkwardly resting on Gabriel’s shoulder.

 

“Hi,” Jack said blandly as Gabriel rubbed his head in pain. “...Gabe.” Jack sounded pleased, and a little proud. It hadn’t occurred to him that Jack didn’t know who he was, but if he hadn’t…

 

“How do you know it’s me?”

 

“Smell,” Jack said, apparently shifting to make himself more comfortable. “You're the only one who wears that brand of cologne. And you always put a bunch on when you're done with the gym because you never shower there.”

 

He wasn't _wrong_ , but this was entering the kind of weird territory that was generally restricted to Gabriel’s dreams. After a night of drinking.

 

What were they talking about?

 

“I...didn't think anyone noticed.”

 

“I did.” Jack sounded sleepy. “But I don't mind.”

 

It was uniquely frustrating that he was only able to hear Jack say these kind when the man was drugged out his mind.

 

He would just bet Jack forgot everything the next morning, too.

 

“Alright Jack, rides over,” Gabriel said, pushing lightly on the other man's chest.

 

“But I haven’t gotten to do anything yet.” Jack’s voice was plaintive and whiny.

 

Well now he _really_ had to move.

 

“Come on. Off.”

 

Jack sighed but complied, awkwardly backing off of Gabriel while trying to find his feet. Jack’s hands found Gabriel’s chest while he tried to balance himself, pushing slightly and sliding as he struggled to balance himself. He finally stood up on his own, looking rather proud of himself.

 

Gabriel idly wondered if this kind of torture could be re-purposed for Blackwatch.

 

“Uh…” Jack hesitated. “Bed?”

 

It was directly behind him, the railing on this end lower than the actual mattress. Gabriel had gone straight from office to bed many times before.

 

“Right behind you Jack.” The man nodded once, before the frown returned. Gabriel sighed and stood up, intending to guide Jack toward the other side of the bed.

 

He had just put a hand on Jack's shoulder when the man said, brightly: “Oh! Behind!” and took far too big of a step backwards, legs knocking against the bed. Jack let out a yelp, grabbed at Gabriel to balance himself, and ended up dragging them both down onto the bed. Only this time, Gabriel was on top.

 

“Sorry…” Jack sounded miserable.

 

“‘S’alright. Not your fault.” Gabriel muttered, face pushed into the mattress. He lifted himself up, and found himself face-to-face with Jack. He could hear the man breathing clearly.

 

“Gabe?” Jack's voice was quiet, and level. His eyes were closed, but his head was tilted towards Gabe, listening. It would be so easy, to just lean down and-

 

“No,” He growled, pushing himself further away. The man was drugged, he couldn't do this. “You’re not-I can't-no.”

 

There was a moment's pause.

 

Jack's hand found the back of his head and pulled him back down.

 

“Oh relax Gabe,” Jack said, voice clear and strong. “The delirium faded an hour ago.” It took several seconds for what Jack had said to sink in.

 

“ _Jack Morrison!_ ” The man began to laugh as Gabriel pulled back slightly, mouth open.

 

“I'm glad you wouldn't take advantage of me like that, though.” Jack was practically cackling at his own scheme.

 

“ _Why!?_ ” Gabriel asked, though he started to laugh too. The thought of Jack acting like this _on purpose…_

 

“I...wanted to see what you’d do.”

 

“What I would do?” He abruptly remembered Jack pulling him closer.  

 

Gabriel leaned down, and he heard Jack suck in a breath.

 

“What I would do when you threw yourself into my lap? When you talked about my cologne? When you joked about-” He let out a dark chuckle as he thought about it. “-joked about _riding_ me? Wanted to see what I would do when you dragged me into bed?”

 

Jack's cheeks were red, but he didn't say anything.

 

“Well, Jack?” he leaned down until they were inches apart. “What are _you_ gonna do?”

 

There was a long, drawn out pause, with the only sound being their breathing. Eventually, Jack broke the silence.

 

“Gabe? Still blind.”

 

Gabriel blinked.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“...well that killed the mood.”

 

“Not as much as me missing your mouth would’ve done.”

 

“...So you still wanna kiss, or…”

 

“Do you think this was all a practical joke?” Maybe it was the concession, or the impatient tone, but Gabriel laughed as the spell was broken. Jack joined in after a moment.

 

“Alright, maybe I was-”

 

Gabriel cut him off, closing the gap and kissing him. After a moment, Jack's arms circled back around his head.

 

Once they came up for air, Gabriel spoke.

 

“So you get poisoned...are delirious for several hours...and when you come down, you remember at least part of how you acted, deduce the fact that we're alone in my room and decide to continue acting high in order to...see how I would react if you aggressively flirted with me.”

 

“Well, when you put it like that…” Jack muttered, face going red as Gabriel laughed. “Give me a break, Gabe. When was I going to get another chance like this?”

 

“What, another chance to act high?”

 

“Another chance to write it all off if you weren't interested.” Jack sighed. “If I'd been fooling myself this whole time, then by tomorrow we could both pretend this never happened.”

 

“If you've been fooling yourself, eh?” Before Jack could respond, Gabriel took the chance to roll to the side, pulling Jack with him so they switched positions. “Glad to know you haven't been _that_ dense this whole time. Shoulda figured you’d be too shy to ever respond.”

 

“You really should've,” Jack murmured. “What kind of world are we living in where _I'm_ the one making the first move?”

 

Gabriel chuckled and they kissed again.

 

“They’re gonna want to take my blood again soon,” Jack said. “They could show up any minute. In an hour. In 2.”

 

“Well then,” Gabriel said. “Aren't they gonna be surprised at what they find?”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine Ana showed up a couple hours later and almost killed Gabriel because she thought he’d taken advantage of poor little Jack.


End file.
